


Siblings

by Toxic_clockwork



Series: NlaNo [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Halloween, Houston Spies, Im kinda bad at tagging fics sorry, Nan/Lars implied, One Shot, friend fic, kinda hurt/comfort, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_clockwork/pseuds/Toxic_clockwork
Summary: Even though NaN was on the spies for a short amount of time, Son really does miss their sibling. So they invited them over to the spies base! What could go wrong? (Nothing really they had a great time)
Relationships: Son Scotch & NaN
Series: NlaNo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997296
Kudos: 11





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy gamers this is my first blaseball fic and I’m honestly excited about it! Let me know if there is anything i can improve on! I hope you enjoy!

Son hasn’t been this excited for a long while, the last time the spies saw them this bouncy was when the team got into the postseason in season 9. Well they were also extremely excited when NaN first joined, but distance makes the heart grow fonder as they say. And Son really is fond of NaN, their best sibling.

They sat and watched the cameras that were scattered all around the exterior of the spy base, waiting for their buddy. Son kicked their feet as the camera feeds flicked through their order. NaN said that Son would know when they show up, but with each car that passes in the camera's view Son is ready to book it to the front door and tackle whoever gets out.

Son wasn’t really a big fan of being an only child, or well they were overwhelmingly an only child. They know they’re not everyone’s literal son, but they don’t really mind that they get perceived that way. In most groups they were in, Son became the well… son of the group. Denzel could see through that haze, but they still brought Son to meet their kids once after a big game.

Son’s always dotted over, the spies even did, even Denzel did from time to time. It wasn’t as extreme as it had been in the past but it still happens. Fitz and Math would take them out for ice cream after a good game. Teddy taught them how to skateboard. Well, they originally wanted to show Karato how to skateboard so she would teach them how to surf next time the spies would go to visit the Friday’s.

But yet, NaN never really did that. Son was always just another kid to them when they were with the spies. Through some sort of osmosis the spies saw NaN as their sibling. Though NaN was only with the spies for around a single game they left their mark on Son.

Son did replace their first sibling with three more in the form of So, Sa, and Hayes. They are also going to be going trick-r-treating with them but NaN was weirdly different. The closest player to their age was Morrow and that is still a huge age difference. But Son’s 11 to NaN’s 14-ish? That was close enough for Son to feel a weird bond. 

And then when NaN had to leave in the next game… it broke Son’s little heart. They don’t blame the wings for the feedback or anything, they just upset their sibling time was cut too short.

When Son texted NaN out of the blue to come back down to Houston to go trick-r-treating they thought it would go unanswered. ‘They probably had something planned with Lars’ Son told themselves trying not to get their hopes up. All doubt was elevated when not even a minute later got a response saying, “I’d love to!!!! I miss you guys it will be so much fun!”

The excitement was unwavering when Son finally saw on the cameras a light pink car pull onto the residence. Son practically launched out of their chair and started booking it to where the car pulled up to. 

“Speeding around there kiddo, what’s the rush?” Alex asked and Son took a corner a bit too hard and almost tripped on their own feet. Alex grabbed them by the scruff of their collar as soon as they tried to keep up their sprint.

“NaN just got here I gotta get them!” Son wiggled their way out of Alex’s grasp as they were kinda stunned. At that moment, Son remembered that they didn't tell anyone that NaN was coming over for the weekend…welp, too bad and too late.

Son burst out of the door of the base at mach speed, almost tripping over their feet again. Their stumble brings out a small laugh from in front of them.

“Are you sure you guys got replacement elbows? You're sure it wasn’t replacement left feet?” Son looks up after brushing themselves off with a beaming smile. They practically lunge to give NaN a squeezing hug. 

“Took you long enough to get here!” Son giggled pulling away from NaN, “Do you need help with your stuff? I can get Fitz down to help with your bags!” Son is practically bursting at the seams with joy of having his big sib back back in Houston.

“I-I think I’m good,” NaN stutters with a sigh. It was a sigh that felt like it was releasing some tension as their shoulders slouch just a touch, “I’m glad I’m able to be back for a bit, I was kinda missing this place.” 

The smile on NaN’s face almost could match Son’s as they pick up their bag and the two of them begin to walk into the spy base. NaN wished that they could remember where places were in the main base but they know they weren’t here long enough to memorize the layout. As far as they could tell, Son didn’t really mind showing them around again.

Son first brought them to a spare room and helped them get comfortable. NaN made plans to be in Houston for the next week and Son wanted them to feel as at home as possible since they didn't get to feel as home in the first place.

“Okay so now-“ Son was already heading out of the room when they got stopped.

“Good to see you, agent,” Fitz stood in the door frame, leaning against it. A silence loomed for a split moment before Fitz strolled into the room and opened her arms out. NaN immediately seized the opportunity and basically clung to Fitz. “Good to see you back kid, it’s great to have you aboard.” The two stood there for a moment as Son watched on, seeing their little family a bit more whole. 

“I just wish we could have done something for you when you got here,” Fitz paused and looked over their shoulder, “also kind of wish we knew you were coming in the first place.” They grumble. NaN snorts and chuckles at that. 

“Dude,” they pull away from Fitz to look at Son, “Did you forget to tell everyone I was coming?” NaN laughs out. 

“Hahaha...nooo,” Son says, peeling out of the room, “better get ready! Alex wants to be going out by 5!” They disappear from view and their feet running down the hall is all they could hear.

Fitz and NaN shared a chuckle and the silence after. A soft weight fell on NaN's shoulder, Fitz hand squeezed it softly. 

“You’ve been through a lot since you’ve been here, all of us are here if you need to talk about anything. Now your costume on, you know how punctual Alex can me.” She smiles at NaN making her way to the door.

“I take you up on that offer.” NaN says through a soft smile as Fitz closes the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my day one of nano since I’m gonna try to make a lot of one shots instead of one big work. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
